Amor espero que No sea tarde para empezar
by Lita Jupiter Kino
Summary: han pasado dos años desde la derrota de Sailor Galaxia, nosotras seguimos con nuestra vida normal pero yo pues... todavia pienso en el como en el primer dia que lo conoci se que tiene novia y es feliz pero para mi es una tortura verlo con ella; amandolo como lo amo
1. Una nueva Vida

**Amor espero que no sea tarde para empezar **

**Capítulo 1**

**Una nueva vida (POV de Lita)**

Ya han pasado dos años desde que derrotamos a Sailor Galaxia, ahora nosotras tenemos una vida normal, bueno hasta que Serena llegue al trono de Tokio de Cristal pero mientras eso sucede seguimos estudiando y divirtiéndonos como siempre. Mina no cambia sigue siendo la misma alegre… al principio ella extrañaba a Yaten pero el volvió porque se enamoró de ella, Amy la niña estudiosa, la que siempre nos ayuda con las tareas… ella al igual que Mina extrañaba al inteligente de los Three Light, Taiki pero él también regreso por mi amiga. Rei la chica temperamental bueno ella pensaba que todavía amaba a Darién pero con el tiempo lo olvido y después de tanto rechazar a Nicholas ¡por fin! Ella decidió darle una oportunidad pues se dio cuenta de que en realidad todo ese tiempo lo amaba bueno aunque Nicholas y Rei son como el agua y el aceite. Serena por su parte sigue con Darién ambos están más enamorados a pesar de que él está en Estados Unidos, y ahora con la llegada de la tecnología, Serena habla con Darién a través de video llamadas de Skype todos los días. Ella es la única que ha cambiado aunque a veces sigue siendo la misma niña llorona que todas queremos. Hoy salimos de la escuela a traer a Rei a la suya para ir todas juntas como siempre lo hacemos pero Seiya paso saludándonos porque iba a traer a Unazuki pues al parecer ambos se gustan bueno hasta donde yo sé porque ella nos lo ha contado cada vez que vamos a la cafetería Crown…

-¡Lita! ¿Lita estas bien?- me pregunta Mina sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Mina?- respondo con una pregunta viendo a mi amiga

-estábamos diciendo con las chicas que ¿Qué nos parece si pasamos un ratito a los video juegos Crown?- comenta Mina sabiendo que últimamente evito pasar por los video juegos porque todavía recuerdo cuando yo misma ayude a Serena a que él regresara con su novia. Al principio pensé que al verlo con ella yo estaría tranquila porque él sería feliz pero a veces me pongo a pensar en qué pasaría si se hubiera dado cuenta que todavía siento algo por él a pesar de que antes comparaba a cuanto chico que miraba con mi ex novio pero en fin él no es como mi ex al contrario él es único

-Mina no tengo tiempo para ir a los video juegos tengo que ir al departamento a arreglarlo porque hoy en la mañana salí corriendo- digo diciendo el primer pretexto que se me ocurrió

-pero Lita vamos a divertirnos un poco- dice Rei tomando mi mano

-si Lita no seas así recuerda que acabamos de salir de los exámenes y necesitamos un respiro- dice Amy sorprendiéndome pues ella siempre se ha concentrado en estudiar o leer un libro pero ¿video juegos? Bueno hasta la más inteligente le gusta distraerse

-Lita di que sí por favor- llega Serena tratando de convencerme de que me fuera con ellas

-de acuerdo pero solo las voy a ir a dejar y luego voy a mi departamento ¿de acuerdo?- es mi respuesta aunque no me gusta mucho la idea de entrar y verlo ahí… llegamos a los video juegos Crown, la puerta corrediza se abre y ahí está como siempre con su característica sonrisa y su delantal, al vernos viene directo hacia nosotras para saludarnos

-¡hola chicas! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no venían! Ahora hay nuevos video juegos ¡pasen!- dice dando la bienvenida, todas las chicas van a jugar un poco pero yo me quedo ahí parada en la puerta -¡hola Lita! ¿Cómo estás?- él se pone a la par mía para saludarme

-este… estoy bien Andrew gracias- me limito a contestar luego me retiro de su lado y me voy con las chicas -¡chicas me tengo que ir!- digo a mis amigas que estaban muy entretenidas

-de acuerdo Lita tienes cuidado- me dice Amy despidiéndose de mi lo mismo hacen las otras chicas pero justo cuando llego a la salida, Andrew se vuelve a acercar a mí, como si no se diera cuenta de que… pero ¿Qué le pasa? Andrew extiende su brazo y toma mi muñeca

-¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?- me pregunta Andrew pero no sé con qué intención lo hace justo cuando le voy a contestarle llega Reika Nishimura y nos ve en esa escena entonces lo que hago es soltarme rápidamente y me voy

-¡hola Lita!- saluda Reika amablemente

-hola Reika, fue un gusto verte ¡adiós!- yo lo único que hago es salir de ahí ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió ir a ese lugar? Es que volver a verlo es una tortura y más cuando sé que el ama a Reika todavía recuerdo cuando Zoycite la ataco y le quito el cristal arcoíris el trato con todas sus fuerzas de defenderla… decido irme corriendo pues entre más lejos este de Andrew mejor pero me encuentro con Zafiro si el mismo que antes era de la familia Black Moon, ahora es una persona totalmente distinta y es que después de que derrotamos a Sailor Galaxia, muchos de aquellos que alguna vez quisieron llenar de energía negativa revivieron y pues Zafiro era una de esas personas que tuvo una nueva oportunidad

-hola Lita o mejor dicho la sailor del trueno… Sailor Júpiter ¿Cómo era tu frase?- me pregunta Zafiro con una sonrisa recordando tiempos de que luchaba por el amor y la justicia

-"mi planeta guardián es Júpiter… que venga la tormenta y que el trueno haga temblar" pero no digas que soy lo que soy a todos la gente que nos pueden oír – respondo con una sonrisa pero después lo abrazo pues ahora somos muy buenos amigos

-oye ¿Por qué venias corriendo? Cualquiera pensaría que estas huyendo de algo o de alguien- dice Zafiro pues él no conoce a Andrew…

-este… no ¡cómo crees! Es solo que tengo prisa pues tengo que ir a mi casa- le contesto a Zafiro ocultando la verdad

**bueno esta es mi segunda historia como veran es un post Sailor Galaxia y es un poco mas corta que Una nueva oportunidad... para amar, espero que empiencen a leerla y dejar sus Reviews sin decir mas me despido **

**Lita Jupiter Kino **


	2. Hace mucho tiempo

**Capítulo 2**

**Hace mucho tiempo… (POV de Andrew)**

-hola Andrew ¿podemos hablar?- me dice Reika con un tono de seriedad que no se la había visto

-de acuerdo- digo mientras que la llevo a un lugar para tener privacidad

-Andrew, quiero que me digas la verdad por favor: ¿tú sientes algo por Lita?- me pregunta Reika tan repentinamente dejándome asombrado

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le contesto con otra pregunta mientras me quito el delantal -¿es que acaso te he dado motivos para que pienses así?- digo pues hasta donde tengo entendido nunca le he dado motivos para que pensara así

-pues no has dado motivos Andrew… yo vi ahorita que la tomaste del brazo y la mirabas de manera especial- me responde bueno no voy a negar que Lita se ha puesto muy hermosa, más que cuando la conocí esa vez, Serena me la presento mientras ella estaba concentrada en ganar el nivel del video juego cuando alzo su mirada hacia mí, vi como sus ojos brillaban de manera especial y dijo "se parece mucho a mi superior" eso fue chistoso pensó que me parecía a su ex además no la había visto como hace dos años porque ya no se acercó a los video juegos y la empecé a extrañar mucho

-Reika no pienses mal- le digo pero hace tiempo que yo ya no siento la misma intensidad que sentía al principio cada vez que la miraba

-Andrew sé que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y hemos caído en una rutina que ya no quiero más ¡yo quiero seguir mi carrera de arqueología que deje a un lado por ti y me dedique a la equitación!… Andrew quiero decirte que me voy a México pues hay varias piezas de esa cultura que quiero descubrir además les dije que contaban conmigo- Reika me da esta noticia así tan de repente bueno no debería de sorprenderme, esta no es la primera vez que hace eso

-¿un momento? ¿Me estás diciendo que prácticamente yo te obligue a que te quedaras en Tokio y dejaras tu carrera de arqueología? ¡Tú sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado y nunca te he dicho que no con respecto a todos tus proyectos!- le respondo pero lo único que hace es darme la espalda como si no le importara lo que le estaba diciendo

-sí lo hiciste de manera indirecta y además porque Lita estaba insistiendo contigo- Reika cree que al echarme la culpa de lo que paso se libra de lo que hizo, o es que ¿acaso ya se le olvido que siempre toma las decisiones y me las dice hasta última hora?

-Reika no metas a Lita en esta discusión ¿ya se te olvido que entre ella y Serena hicieron un plan para que regresáramos? Ya te diste cuenta que en estos dos años ella ni siquiera había puesto un pie aquí…- realmente ya estoy fastidiado con esta tonta discusión aunque es muy difícil que me saquen de mis casillas tan rápido pero últimamente me la paso discutiendo con Reika ya no tenemos los momentos felices que teníamos antes, ahora cuando nos vemos todo es discusión tras discusión ¡en verdad ya soporto esta situación!

-¿no me vas a negar que hoy que la viste sentiste algo especial por ella?- me pregunta molesta y me da un suave empujón ¡esta es la gota que derramo el vaso!

-¡sí siento algo por ella! ¡Lita me encanta!- le respondo sin saber por qué lo hice tal vez porque ya no quiero seguir discutiendo

-de acuerdo ¡entonces terminamos! Mañana salgo para México, lejos de ti- Reika sale furiosa golpeando la puerta yo fui detrás de ella pero no la alcance pero en eso llega todas las chicas preocupadas

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunta Mina preocupada y toca mi hombro

-nada Mina mejor sigan divirtiéndose- le digo pero todavía estoy alterado

¿Peleaste con Reika?- me pregunta Amy bueno ¿acaso esto es un interrogatorio o qué? Pero luego veo a las cuatro y ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que me está pasando

-peor que eso ¡terminamos!- respondo tratando de tranquilizarme –Reika últimamente se ha puesto insoportable- esa discusión con Reika me provoco dolor de cabeza luego tomo mi delantal y vuelvo a ponérmelo

-bueno si una relación se vuelve toxica lo mejor es que cada quien tome rumbo por otro lado- me dice Rei, y tiene razón además de las discusiones que he tenido con Reika, siento que eso ha matado poco a poco el amor que alguna vez sentí por ella

-muchas gracias chicas de verdad se los agradezco mucho- digo luego de que por fin me calmo porque Serena me hace un té de manzanilla para tranquilizarme

-Andrew seamos sinceros cuando regresaste con Reika las cosas no fueron como antes aunque Lita y yo te ayudamos pero creo que fue un error que ustedes dos se reconciliaran- Serena toca mi hombro, y otra vez menciona a Lita… ¡vaya! Aunque no voy a negar que cuando la vi sentí que mi corazón quería salirse de lo rápido que estaba latiendo –tal vez ella no es la chica de tus sueños- me dice Serena viéndome fijamente

-bueno es posible que tengas razón es que últimamente ya no siento algo por Reika- respondo con toda sinceridad

-bueno Andrew entonces lo que te queda hacer es vivir con los recuerdos bonitos que tuviste con Reika y dejar ir lo que alguna vez tuvieron tal vez tienes al amor de tu vida cerca de ti y no te has dado cuenta- dice Rei me imagino que es por la experiencia que tuvo con Darién, aunque ella ahora esta con Nicholas… pero ¿y si tiene razón?...


	3. Mi fiesta de Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 3**

**Fiesta de cumpleaños (POV de Lita) **

-¿así que aquí es donde vives?- me pregunta Zafiro ya que amablemente se ofreció a dejarme hasta la puerta de mi departamento

-sí, aquí vivo ¿no quieres pasar?- respondo mientras abro la puerta y entro

-si me parece buena idea, Petzite me ha comentado de que cocinas muy rico- comenta Zafiro viendo el interior de mi hogar. Luego de unos minutos ambos platicamos mientras comemos una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que había preparado para mi almuerzo pero me quedo bastante pastel ¿Por qué no compartirlo con un amigo?

-este pastel de verdad está muy bueno- Zafiro estaba degustando el pastel y eso me gusta que todos mis amigos les encante lo que cocino ya que mi secreto es hacerlo con mucho amor –cambiando de tema ¿ahorita que nos encontramos venias corriendo y te vi triste? ¿Pasa algo?- siento que Zafiro pudiera leer mi mente yo me quedo callada unos segundos pero vuelvo a verlo y me inspira confianza

-lo que pasa es que vengo de los video juegos Crown porque las chicas querían ir allá pero lo que pasa es que yo no quería ir porque no quería ver a… -no puedo terminar porque Zafiro me interrumpe

-¿a un chico no es así?- me pregunta viendo a mis ojos confirmando su pregunta -¿lo amas mucho verdad?- vuelve a preguntar

-si Zafiro es un chico se llama Andrew y bueno yo lo amo pero es un imposible él tiene novia está muy enamorado de ella – le respondo pero en mi interior tenía ganas de llorar

-entonces si esta serio el asunto pero tu tranquila Lita ese tal Andrew no sabe que es lo que está perdiendo- Zafiro se acerca y me da un abrazo –bueno te dejo porque mañana tengo que ir a la universidad además tengo mucha tarea- mi amigo se despide de mí y va a la puerta y yo lo acompaño. Al otro día me levanto tempranito para dejar mi casa en completo orden y tomo mi almuerzo y mi mochila y me voy a estudiar justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta me encuentro con Mina que quería tocar la puerta ¡es raro! No tiene puesto su uniforme –Mina ¿Qué pasa que no tienes tu uniforme?- le pregunto desconcertada

-¿Qué te pasa Lita? ¿Te sientes mal? Hoy es sábado además vine por ti pero primero cámbiate ese uniforme- me responde Mina luego de pensar me doy cuenta de que es cierto que es sábado y no voy a estudiar –pasa Mina ahorita salgo- me voy rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme y salgo después, Mina me lleva a la cafetería Crown -¡Qué raro las chicas dijeron que estarían aquí!- dice Mina viendo que nuestro lugar de siempre está vacío

-si quieres vamos a ver el saloncito de eventos tal vez están ahí- comento mientras voy a averiguar noto que esta oscuro cuando de pronto encienden la luz y todos gritan ¡sorpresa! Yo no puedo creer lo que veo hay un cartel inmenso que dice ¡feliz cumpleaños Lita! Que está firmado por todos mis amigos aunque también me hubiera gustado mucho que Andrew también hubiera puesto su firma -¡muchas gracias!- digo con un nudo en la garganta y casi lloro de la emoción

-espero que te guste- comenta Zafiro poniéndose a la par mía y me da un abrazo al igual que lo hacen todos. Y así empezó mi fiesta sorpresa todos estábamos disfrutando hasta que llega él con una bolsa de regalo. Al verlo todos se quedan callados viendo como el avanzaba con pasos lentos hasta donde estoy y yo me quedo inmóvil

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lita!- me dice después me da un abrazo que no entiendo es un abrazo diferente no sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así y todos empiezan a molestarnos es ahí donde nos separamos –toma espero que te guste- me dice entregándome el regalo pero su mano toma la mía sin querer es increíble que ha pasado el tiempo y todavía me siento nerviosa cuando lo veo

-este… gracias- es lo que logro responder porque al principio no podía hablar luego él va con mis amigas a platicar un poco, de repente Zafiro muy amable me invita a bailar y yo no me niego estaba tan alegre disfrutando de mi fiesta

-entonces ¿ese es el tal Andrew?- me pregunta Zafiro viendo a Andrew mientras bailábamos

-si es él pero lo raro es que Reika no vino con él, tal vez hoy le toco práctica en equitación- le comento mientras nos divertíamos pero de pronto veo que está en medio de Zafiro y yo justo cuando empezaba a sonar una balada romántica

-oye disculpa ¿me permites que baile con la cumpleañera?- pregunta Andrew a Zafiro y yo ahí sin hacer nada no es que no quería bailar con él porque eso era lo que más deseaba en ese instante pero ¿para qué? Para hacerme castillos en el aire por él ¡no!

-si claro- responde Zafiro mientras yo estaba haciendo señales de que no quería que me dejara ahí a merced de Andrew entonces se me acerca mucho pero estaba sin decir una sola palabra

-hace tiempo que no te miraba Lita- comenta rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos –todavía me recuerdo la vez que fuimos a bailar todos y un tipo rubio se acercó para que bailaras con el- Andrew se notó molesto al hacer ese comentario recordando la vez que baile con ojo de tigre

-bueno que te puedo decir solo fue esa vez y de ahí ya no supe nada más de ese sujeto- le respondo pues le mentí porque luego de ese baile Helios se llevó al trio amazonas a la tierra de ilusión pero ¿Qué sabe el de eso? Si le explico no me va a entender –y gracias por el alago- termino de decir… pero ¡qué extraño! Andrew no deja de verme pero en su mirada veo con un brillo diferente


	4. Una amistad ¡nada más!

**Capítulo 4**

**Una amistad ¡nada más! O que ¿de cuándo acá estás celoso? (POV de Andrew) **

Lita se me está viendo de manera extraña… es que no pude evitar comentar la vez que ella bailo con ese sujeto esa vez yo estaba con Mina y Rei yo no podía creer que Lita bailara tan bien pero me moleste aunque no hice notar fue cuando todas comentaron de que Lita era muy vulnerable si de sentimientos se trata

-¿y Reika? ¿Por qué no vino?- me pregunta Lita haciendo su mirada a otro lado pues se había dado cuenta de que todos tenían sus miradas en nosotros

-pues… no… lo que pasa es que ella se fue a México hoy porque quiere retomar su carrera de arqueología- le respondo pero no le digo que termine con ella pero ganas no me hicieron falta bueno hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle a Lita como por ejemplo que cuando yo ese día, de repente todo se puso oscuro y me escondí en el sótano de los video juegos pero recordé que podía ir al templo Hikawa que era un lugar muy seguro justo cuando llego vi cómo Luna la gatita que siempre que la miraba le daba leche estaba hablando entonces me escondí llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida: las chicas se transformaron en las famosas guerreras llamadas Sailors Scouts y fueron al antiguo canal "vía láctea" después de que se fueron me quede ahí y jure no decir lo que vi a nadie -bueno y ¿ese sujeto con el bailabas ahorita es algo tuyo?- me atrevo a preguntar y ella me mira de forma sorpresiva

-ah Zafiro él es un viejo amigo- Lita me respondía normalmente pero yo me sentía explotaba por dentro

-¿en serio Lita? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto atrayéndola hacia mí para poder bailar con ella abrazado

-pues no pensé que era necesario decírtelo además ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?- me responde dejándome helado nunca me imaginé que ella me respondería de esa forma tal vez en la forma en que hice la pregunta mientras se apartaba de mi dejándome en la pista y no había terminado la canción pero reacciono y voy detrás de ella

-es solo que quiero saber- me limito a decir tomándola del brazo y quedo frente a ella –es que hace mucho tiempo que nos hemos alejado, además tu sabes que estábamos distanciados- lo que veo es que Lita se siente incómoda y se va a otra parte pero ahí voy yo detrás de ella y no me importa que todos nos vean

-¡ya deja de seguirme!- me dice mientras me empuja y voltea a ver a otro lado -¿quieres oír una respuesta verdad? ¡Zafiro es mi amigo nada más! O que ¿de cuándo acá estas celoso?- Lita me daba la espalda y entrecruza sus brazos mientras que sus palabras me retumbaron en mis oídos ¿celoso yo? ¿Y de Lita? Bueno ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Tenía ganas de tocar por lo menos su hombro pero no tuve fuerzas

-perdón Lita es solo que hace tiempo que no hablábamos y pues solo quería saber que había pasado con tu vida eso es todo- le logro decir al oído mientras que ella voltea a verme ya más tranquila

-no me gusta que me interroguen Andrew eso es todo perdona si- me responde mientas que ve que llegan otros invitados a su fiesta y va a saludarlos

-¿Qué paso Andrew?- me pregunta Serena poniéndose a la par mía –vi que estabas bailando con Lita y de repente veo que ella se va de la pista y tú la sigues- Serena sospechaba algo

-no te preocupes Serena no pasa nada es solo que como no las había visto entonces solo quería platicar con ella… ¡eso es todo!- respondo con una sonrisa y fingiendo que no pasaba nada

-bueno si tú lo dices… ah espérame es Darién ahorita regreso- Serena se apartaba de mi para contestar su celular para hablar con Darién mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué está pasando? Ese tal Zafiro se está acercando mucho a Lita y ella feliz que este con ella me da ganas de ir y apartar a Lita de su "amiguito" –Andrew, Darién te mandó muchos saludos y dice que cuando quieras…- la voz de Serena me hace detenerme pero sinceramente no le puse atención

-ah Serena ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto porque yo no perdía la atención a Lita que no dejaba de reírse con ese tal Zafiro

-te estaba diciendo que…- ¡Qué raro! Serena no termina la frase porque de pronto siento que ella no me quita la mirada de encima, volteo a ver y ella estaba ahí como si me estuviera examinando –mmm creo que mejor ya no te digo nada de Darién porque tu atención esta con Lita y Zafiro- Serena rompe el silencio pero a mí me deja desconcertado porque subestime a Serena pues siempre creí que era una chica algo atolondrada -

-este… Serena… ¡claro que no estoy viendo a Lita y Zafiro!- es lo único que pude responder aunque al principio tenía ganas de decirle: "si estoy viendo a Lita porque en realidad estoy que me reviento de celos"… ¿celos? Otra vez eso, acabo de terminar con Reika

-pues parece que si quisieras desaparecer a… Andrew si sientes algo por Lita es mejor que se lo digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde además ella todavía siente algo por ti- Serena me hablaba con toda seriedad y tiene razón… ya no tiene caso seguir haciéndome el desentendido al no darme cuenta de lo que siento en verdad

-Serena no te puedo negar si siento algo por Lita no puedo negar que estoy que me muero de los celos al verla con ese sujeto- le respondo con toda sinceridad entonces veo que Serena sonríe pero hay algo que no encaja en todo esto -si dices que Lita siente algo por mi ¿Por qué te ayudo a que yo regresara con Reika?- le pregunto pues tenía esa duda

-lo que pasa es que ella quería que fueras feliz aunque tú nunca le hayas correspondido- me responde Serena… entonces ¡es cierto! Ella me ama y no le importo que fuera feliz con Reika aunque ella tuviera el corazón roto….

-pero ya viste como termino todo, Reika cambio y terminamos- le respondo sin dejar de ver a Lita


	5. ¡al fin reacciono!

**Capítulo 5**

**¡Al fin reacciono! (POV de Lita)**

-en serio ¡que chistoso!- yo no paraba de reírme con lo que me decía -¡no te puedo creer que una fan casi desviste a Diamante!- bueno Diamante el hermano de Zafiro también tuvo una segunda oportunidad pero él se dio cuenta de que Serena nunca le iba hacer caso pues como ya saben ella está enamorada de Darién, entonces él decidió dedicarse a ser modelo pero había una que otra loquita que estaba detrás de el

-en serio Lita, cuando paso eso de verdad no paraba de reír y Diamante no dejaba de verme con enojo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era la mejor escena que disfrute en serio… Lita en realidad la tierra es un hermoso lugar aunque hay problemas sé que se pueden resolver- Zafiro respiraba profundo pero yo de repente veo que hay alguien viéndome o mejor dicho viéndonos así que dirijo mi mirada y veo que Andrew está hablando con Serena pero sin dejar de verme no puedo negar que me siento incomoda y Zafiro se da cuenta –mmm al parecer hay alguien que no te quita la mirada- Zafiro repentinamente cambia el tema de su hermano y dirige su mirada hasta donde esta Andrew –esto será divertido- mi amigo tenía una sonrisa de que tenía algo en mente… -Lita solo haz lo que te vaya a decir: yo me voy a acercar más de la cuenta y tu finge que estas interesada en mi ah y cierra los ojos - yo me quedo viendo sorprendida ¿Qué trata de hacer Zafiro?

-mmm de acuerdo- le respondo sé que entre Zafiro y yo no habrá nada más que una amistad además tengo mucha confianza con él

-bien aquí vamos- Zafiro se acercaba a mi como si me quisiera besar volteándome a modo de que me quedara viendo a Andrew y yo ahí también prestándome a esa idea loca que rondaba por su mente cierro los ojos –abre un poco los ojos y dime ¿Qué estás viendo?- me dice Zafiro aunque estábamos muy cerca entonces abro un poco mis ojos a modo de que todavía se vieran que estaban cerrados y me sorprendo porque veo que Andrew deja de hablar con Serena y se está acercando y viene para acá

-¡Andrew se está acercando! ¡Viene para acá!- respondo nerviosa pues temía que podría haber un gran problema

-¡perfecto!- es lo único que dice Zafiro cuando veo que Andrew llega y toca el hombro de mi amigo

-¡oye disculpa!- Andrew estaba muy molesto haciendo que Zafiro volteara a verlo y yo abro mis ojos -¿Qué se supone que hacen?- pregunta pero cualquiera pensaría que esta ¿furioso? Y de ser así ¿Por qué? Si él esta con Reika

-pues Lita y yo estábamos besándonos ¡no tiene nada de malo!- responde Zafiro mientras que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer del lugar en ese momento

-Zafiro te presento a Andrew Furuhata, él trabaja en los video juegos, Andrew él es Zafiro- rápidamente me pongo en medio de los dos como si quisiera separarlos pues a Andrew le faltaba poco para darle a Zafiro un puñetazo – chicos no se les olviden que estamos en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños ¡cálmense quieren por favor! Y Andrew ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?- no sé cómo tuve valor para separar a ambos aunque yo no soy una chica delicada, al contrario soy muy fuerte pero tampoco era que me pusiera a pegarles y provocar una batalla campal en la fiesta que mis amigas me hicieron con tanto cariño. Andrew me ve fijamente… ¡ay no! Creo se molestó conmigo

-Lita, necesito que hablemos ¡ahora!- Andrew me toma de mi mano y me lleva a afuera del salón pero cuando volteo a ver Zafiro estaba con una sonrisa y leo sus labios "_funciono Lita, ¡esta es tu oportunidad!" _yo me quedo desconcertada y luego volteo a ver a Andrew que me llevaba sin oponerme

-¡ay!- yo finjo que me está lastimando mientras que salimos del salón –oye no era necesario que me sacaras de esa forma si querías hablar conmigo yo…- no puedo terminar, él se acerca y coloca uno de sus dedos en mis labios

-Lita por favor quiero que contestes con la verdad ¿a ti te gusta el tal Zafiro ese?- me pregunta nunca lo había visto así siempre se ha caracterizado por ser tan sonriente, alegre además ¿de cuando acá se interesa por saber de mí o de mis gustos?

-Andrew de verdad no sé qué te está pasando… yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer- no sé porque le conteste así es que ya me estaba desesperando pero por otra parte me siento alagada ¡si alagada! Porque siento que Andrew esta celoso o esa es la impresión que está dando…

-¡contéstame Lita por favor! ¿Tú y Zafiro ya son algo? ¿Estás enamorada de él, sí o no? – Andrew insiste en que le conteste en que si tengo algo con Zafiro

-no tengo por qué explicarte nada Andrew ¿de acuerdo? Ahora si me permites tengo que regresar a la fiesta- le respondo dispuesta a dejarlo ahí parado voy de regreso al salón pero Andrew logra tomarme de mi brazo y hace que voltee a verlo

-Lita te equivocas, si me tienes que dar una explicación, porque…- Andrew me quiere decir algo mientras que me ve a los ojos

-según tu ¿Por qué te tengo que dar una explicación? ¡Dime cuál es tu razón por la cual te tengo que decir si ando o no con Zafiro!- yo interrumpo a Andrew pues se ve que me quiere decir algo pero no se atreve entonces me logro soltar

-si me tienes que dar una explicación porque…. Porque… ¡me estoy muriendo de celos Lita! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡No soporto verte tan cerca de ese tipo!- es la respuesta que tengo de él; yo me quedo en estado de shock porque estaba confirmando lo que estaba sospechando

-Andrew… ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Tú estás con Reika!- le digo pero sin salir de mi asombro, no sé cómo pude estar de pie porque sentía que las piernas se me debilitaban…


	6. Se la verdad de Lita

**Capítulo 6**

**Se la verdad de Lita (POV de Andrew)**

-ya no estoy con Reika, ayer terminamos- le respondo porque ya era mucho aunque al principio Lita estaba como una estatua no sé qué estaba pasando por su mente, me imagino que tal vez dirá: _"¿Qué le estará pasando a Andrew? realmente está loco" _–Lita en verdad yo te agradezco que me hayas querido ayudar a reconciliarme con Reika pero la relación ya no funciono, ya no era lo mismo y es que te soy honesto sin darme cuenta yo empecé a pensar en ti mientras que Reika se concentró en la equitación provocando un distanciamiento entre ambos- le contesto tomándola de las manos notando que estaban heladas

-no sé qué pensar de todo esto Andrew por favor déjame ir a la fiesta si- me responde pero ¿Cómo me dice eso? Si yo le estoy siendo sincero a decirle lo que siento –Andrew por favor…- Lita suelta mis manos y se va al salón pero no quiero que se vaya de mi lado

-no quiero que vayas a la fiesta porque quiero que estés conmigo- yo sigo a Lita y me pongo frente a ella -por favor Lita esta conversación no ha terminado- es lo último que le digo antes de acercarme a ella sintiendo como su respiración iba acelerando y justo cuando estaba decidido a besarla ella se aparta de mi

-Andrew tú me puedes decir que terminaste con Reika pero no me consta, tu siempre has estado enamorado de ella incluso cuando ella regreso y no te busco; tú estabas deprimido y yo soporte verte así así que le pedí a Serena que planificáramos algo para que ustedes dos se reconciliaran- Lita estaba de espaldas pero su voz se notaba triste como si tuviera ganas de llorar

-Lita yo… no te voy a negar que amaba a Reika pero ya no fue lo mismo, ambos cambiamos mucho y esa relación ya no dio más, Lita ¿tu todavía sientes algo por mí?- al fin tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Lita a solas y más si hablamos de lo que ella siente por mi mejor dicho de lo que sentimos… -si no crees lo que digo pregúntales a las chicas ellas estuvieron cuando termine con Reika ayer- digo aunque Lita todavía sigue sin creerme

-no tiene caso Andrew además ¿de qué te sirve que te diga que todavía siento algo por ti? ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Estoy cansada de esta conversación! ¡Y si todavía te amo! ¿Ya estás contento?- Lita está decidida a entrar de nuevo al salón y yo me quedo ahí pero luego decido entrar todo en esa fiesta transcurría aparentemente con toda normalidad pero no miraba a Lita por ningún lado hasta que por fin la encuentro pero ¿para qué insistir? Si lo que le acabo de decir es muy sorpresivo para ambos además veo que las chicas van con ella, que no deja de sonreír pero su sonrisa es distinta es… ¿Cómo lo dijera? Es… como un poco de tristeza ¿Por qué? Si prácticamente le dije que estaba celoso por haberla visto con ese tipo luego volteo a ver el gran letrero de cumpleaños así que me acerco que estaba escrito por todos incluso el tal Zafiro también le escribió: _"Lita espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños te agradezco que seas mi amiga eres muy especial para todos… Zafiro P.D. espero que tu deseo al apagar las velas de tu pastel sea que Andrew y tú al fin estén juntos" _ yo me quedo sorprendido pues el mensaje que había escrito era el de una amistad y no de alguien que estuviera enamorado pero ¿Por qué entonces ese tipo y Lita se besaron o trataron de besarse? La única respuesta que encuentro es que tal vez por lo cercanos que son, esa "amistad" se haya convertido en ¿amor? ¡Ay no! No quiero, y ni siquiera es bueno pensarlo así que como todos le escribieron ¿Por qué yo no? Rápidamente tomo un bolígrafo en un espacio que pareciera que estaba reservado para que escribiera y así que escribo, luego dejo el bolígrafo donde estaba…

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- me pregunta Zafiro pero yo no soporto ni verlo siento que voy a explotar

-mmm si claro ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿De qué estás enamorado de Lita? ¿Es de eso que quieres hablar conmigo?- a pesar de que había visto el mensaje en el letrero de cumpleaños sigo creyendo que ese tipo quiere con mi Lita… ¡es increíble que diga "mi Lita"!

-primero no te enojes conmigo y no pienses mal; ah y por favor no me hables como si estuvieras a la defensiva de que lo que pueda hacer o decir así que ¡relájate! Y si quiero hablar de Lita; lo que acabas de ver hace unos momentos… no era cierto solo fue una farsa hecha por mí porque solo quería ayudarlos sé que Lita te ama y a ti se te ve que te mueres por ella- me habla Zafiro con toda sinceridad yo me quedo sin palabras entonces ¿todo eso fue una "pantalla"? -¿hablaste con ella? ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?- me pregunta pues aunque este tipo no es muy de mi agrado es la primera vez que hablo con el como si fuera un amigo… en verdad si me hace falta platicar con Darién pues con el sí tengo mucha confianza

-yo hable con ella y le dije que estaba celoso de verte con ella muy juntitos- le respondo sinceramente -¿Por qué tu sientes algo por ella?- le pregunto viéndolo fijamente

-¡solo le dijiste que estabas celoso! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la amas? Y para tu información Lita y yo solo somos amigos nada más además tu no entenderías porque estoy agradecido no solo con ella sino también con las demás chicas pero eso tu no lo vas a entender- me responde pero… ¿y si él es una de esas personas que ayudaron la chicas como Sailors Scouts?

-¿Por qué no lo voy a entender Zafiro? ¿Acaso tu eres una persona que ayudo Lita o mejor dicho Sailor Jupiter? Yo sé que las chicas son las Sailor Scouts- comento pero Zafiro me ve sorprendido pues nunca se había imaginado que yo esté enterado de la verdad

-te soy sincero yo era una persona malvada pertenecía a una familia que era manipulada por un ser maléfico llamado el fantasma de la muerte llego a tal grado que quisimos destruir el futuro pero Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors me enseñaron a que en la tierra hay personas con nobles sentimientos- me dice Zafiro –pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ahora pues aquí me ves, tengo una nueva oportunidad que la estoy aprovechando así que tu deberías aprovechar una nueva oportunidad y ahora se claro con Lita y dile que la amas- Zafiro me da una palmada en el hombro

-es difícil Zafiro es… que… no sé qué hacer… yo la amo y no me importa si es Sailor Jupiter o no- vaya es la primera vez que digo que amo a Lita y es que este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella de verdad y no con Reika que solo fue una ilusión…


	7. Visita Nocturna

**Capítulo 7 **

**Visita nocturna (POV de Lita)**

-¿entonces Andrew te dijo que estaba celoso ahorita que te vio con Zafiro?- me pregunta Mina muy atenta pues todas habían notado cuando volví a entrar al salón pero antes de eso pase al tocador a lavarme la cara pues todavía no salía de mi asombro ¿Andrew estaba celoso? Pero solo fue eso ni siquiera me dijo que me amaba en cambio yo se lo dije antes de entrar no sé por qué me dijo eso si no hay nada entre él y yo ni siquiera una amistad estrecha en fin… cuando entre me fui a un lugar donde no me viera Andrew pues sabía que me iba a seguir para seguir con lo mismo… que esta celoso pero no me ama ¡es muy extraño! Que digo extraño ¡es demasiado extraño! Luego todas las chicas se sentaron conmigo

-si me dijo que estaba celoso y que no soportaba que estuviera cerca de Zafiro y lo peor del caso es que yo le grite que todavía lo amo ¡Qué tonta soy!- le contesto pero no estaba contenta pues yo ahí voy diciéndole que lo amo

-pero si él esta celoso como dice es porque siente algo por ti- comenta Amy mientras a mí se me escapa una sonrisa casi fugaz pues en el fondo yo hubiera querido que eso pasara… que Andrew estuviera enamorado de mi como yo lo amo

-mmm ay Amy yo también pensé lo mismo pero la realidad es otra y es que seamos sinceras chicas, él todavía ama a Reika y que según lo que me dijo es que termino con ella ayer y que se había ido a México pero lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué esta celoso que este cerca de Zafiro? O tal vez piensa al verme que tal vez es Reika la que esta con Zafiro- le respondo pero todas mis amigas se miraban entre si y a la vez como que querían decirme algo

-Lita ¿Cuándo te dijo que estaba celoso te dijo Reika o te llamo Lita?- me pregunta Rei pero yo estoy tan confundida y ya no sé qué pensar

-me llamo por mi nombre- le respondo viendo a todas mis amigas que se estaban viendo una a la otra comunicándose de esa forma –oigan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se están viendo así? ¿Hay algo que me tienen que decir?- pregunto pero todas se sobresaltan además ellas saben que soy sincera y que todo lo digo de frente

-de acuerdo yo te voy a decir lo que paso: ayer cuando te fuiste Reika vino muy seria porque vio que él te tomo de la muñeca y se encerró con Andrew por media hora luego ella salió molesta y Andrew estaba alterado ahí nos dijo que la relación con la Nishimura ya había terminado- Serena fue la que me dijo lo que paso ayer cuando yo me fui corriendo entonces ¡es cierto! El termino con Reika –nosotras nos asomamos a la puerta para escuchar y ellos estaban discutiendo pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fue que Andrew dijo que si siente algo por ti… Lita solo date una oportunidad con el chico que amas- agrega Serena pero estoy con la boca abierta…. Cuando termina la fiesta, todos recogen todo y las chicas me dan mi letrero doblado junto con mis regalos

-Lita ve a descansar, mañana pasamos por ti para que vayamos al cine- Amy barría el salón pues yo también tenía que ayudar con algo no es justo que ellas hagan todo y yo nada

-si amiga ve a descansar- Rei logra convencerme y bueno me voy a mi departamento para poder descansar

-gracias por la fiesta las quiero mucho- digo antes de irme agradeciendo por la fiesta de cumpleaños que me hicieron en verdad me la pase bien bueno excepto por Andrew y todo lo que paso con él… cuando llego a mi hogar empiezo a abrir cada uno de los regalos que me habían dado hasta que abro el de Andrew y lo que encuentro es una tarjeta y una caja cuando la abro me sorprendo porque es un brazalete de oro con incrustaciones esmeraldas, un pequeño osito de peluche blanco con un lindo moño de listón color rosa en su cuello luego abro la tarjeta y leo lo que dice:

_Lita:_

_Hoy es un día muy especial para ti tanto como para mí pues es la fecha de tu cumpleaños_

_Cada año me recuerdo de este día pues hasta lo tengo marcado en mi calendario, eres _

_Una maravillosa persona eres dulce, tierna en este tiempo que no te he visto en el video juegos _

_Me has hecho mucha falta verte aunque sea para platicar un poco para decirte que me perdones_

_Por no darme cuenta de… que… bueno eso te lo quiero decir frente a frente_

_Espero que sigas pasándola bien y que cumplas muchos años más para seguir alegrando la vida de todos _

_Y la mía _

_Atentamente, _

_Andrew_

Yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo así que tomo la tarjeta y el pongo a mi pecho aferrándome a este hermoso regalo luego me pongo el brazalete mientras me salen unas lágrimas y dejo el osito en el sofá pues luego extiendo mi letrero viendo las firmas de todos pero ¿no se supone que él no había escrito? Ahora veo algo fijamente

_Lita mi amor:_

_Sé que ahorita no fui totalmente claro, yo quería darte un mejor regalo que el que te di y que además fuera inolvidable este día_

_Pero si es por este letrero entonces te lo voy a decir: Lita si termine con Reika fue porque me di cuenta de _

_Que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti _

_Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa Lita _

_Te amo_

_Andrew _

¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer! ¡Andrew me ama! Estoy que no quepo de felicidad ¡es increíble! Yo no dejo de sonreír viendo lo que dice el letrero empiezan a salirse unas lágrimas de felicidad… Andrew yo siempre te he amado pero de pronto escucho que suena mi celular y decido contestarlo -¿diga?- pregunto al contestar pues como estoy tan feliz ya ni vi el numero

-hola Lita, soy yo Andrew ¿podemos hablar?- es la voz de Andrew y yo estoy tan nerviosa ¡ay no sé qué hacer! Bueno mejor le digo que si –estoy acá afuera de tu departamento ¿puedes salir?- me pregunta

-¡Si claro ahorita bajo!- al fin le respondo mientras que tomo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi departamento y voy al elevador…

**bueno espero que se esten disfrutando este minific el siguiente capitulo es el final ya vieron aunque no lo vimos en el anime, ahora Andrew se ha dado cuenta de que siempre ha estado enamorado de Lita y con lo de Reika pues ya no dio a mas (que bueno)... **


	8. disculpa amor si no te lo dije antes

**Capítulo 8**

**Disculpa amor si no te dije antes lo que siento (POV de Andrew)**

Lita ya viene para acá… bueno ya estoy acá parado frente a su edificio, y ya las cosas se han tranquilizado ¡no me tengo que hacer para atrás!, sé que le dije que la amaba no de la forma en que quería pero por eso vine… para decirle que la amo mientras veo sus grandes ojos verdes que me encantan ver… cuando veo que se abre el elevador y ella sale corriendo, abre la puerta principal del edificio y va directo a abrazarme -¿ya no estas molesta conmigo?- le pregunto sintiendo el dulce aroma de su perfume mientras la tengo en mis brazos

-¡no ya no estoy molesta contigo!- me responde mientras se aferra abrazándose a mi cuello y noto que está sollozando

-¿estas llorando?- le pregunto mientras ella se aparta de mi un poco –oye ¡no llores! Eres muy hermosa con esa sonrisa que con esas lagrimitas- le digo mientras le quito las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos

-¡Andrew! solo abrázame por favor- me dice mientras yo la vuelvo a abrazar no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así

-¿quieres ir a otro lado?- le pregunto mientras acaricio su suave cabello castaño

-¡no! Quiero estar aquí contigo Andrew ¡perdóname por no haberte escuchado!- Lita se aparta de mi hombro pero continuamos abrazados

-no Lita, el que te tiene que pedir perdón soy yo por no haberme dado cuenta de que en realidad ya no amaba a Reika cuando regrese con ella sin saber que te estaba haciendo mucho daño, tú te sacrificaste me imagino que fue doloroso para ti verme con Reika, perdóname- le respondo al fin se me concede el deseo de decirle todo viendo sus ojos

-Andrew todo lo hice porque quería que fueras feliz, aunque no estuvieras conmigo- Lita acerca su suave mano y me acaricia mi mejía

-Lita yo... cuando te dije hoy en la tarde que estaba celoso es cierto y es porque… en realidad… yo te amo… aunque no fue la forma correcta pero en estos dos años que has estado lejos me he dado cuenta que eres tú a quien amo- el decir la verdad es realmente maravilloso aunque sabía que ella me amaba desde los 14 años ahora estamos juntos para amarnos mientras que admiro que Lita está feliz y lo sé por sus ojos están brillando así cuando me vio la primera vez pero ahora no me comparara con su ex ahora me ve a mi

-Andrew yo también te amo siempre soñé con este momento pero nunca me imaginé que fuera en mi cumpleaños… pero no conoces todo de mi yo…- Lita se separa de mí y yo me quedo desconcertado pues quería que siguiera abrazada a mí –yo tengo otra identidad- logra decirme pero yo sé de qué se trata aunque ella quiere ser transparente conmigo

-lo se Lita… yo sé que tú eres Sailor Jupiter… sé todo de ti- le respondo dejándola inmóvil pues sabía que no me había dicho nada

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- me pregunta viéndome a los ojos sorprendida

-hace dos años cuando todo se puso oscuro yo me escondí en el sótano de los video juegos pero luego pensé que podría ir a la casa de Rei ahí fue cuando vi que tú y las chicas se transformaban en las Sailor Scouts y que te llamaron Sailor Jupiter- le respondo tomándola de las manos –Lita no me importa que seas una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia… solo sé que estoy enamorado de la Sailor del trueno y que estoy orgulloso de ti- termino de decir pero ella estaba sorprendida

-¿no te importa? ¿De verdad?- me dice después de que pasó varios minutos callada

-no me importa Lita o digo la preciosa Sailor Jupiter- le contesto con toda sinceridad luego beso el torso de sus manos mientras ella esta tan sonrojada

-¡ven conmigo!- Lita toma mi mano y me lleva a su departamento. Cuando llegamos ella me deja en la sala y va a su dormitorio bueno eso creo luego de unos minutos ella sale con una varita con una piedra redonda de color verde –Andrew siempre quise hacer esto delante de ti… ¡por el poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter, Transformación!- mis ojos no pueden creer que mi bella Lita se está transformando en Sailor Jupiter –esta soy yo Andrew en el futuro seré una de las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal que cuidara a la neo reina Serenity y al rey Endimión- bueno no sé qué es lo que dice pero lo único que quiero es estar con ella

-¿Tokio de Cristal? ¿Neo reina Serenity, rey Endimión? –Pregunto con una sonrisa –bueno creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para que me expliques todo pero cuando eso suceda yo quiero estar contigo y no te preocupes yo me prometí que no diré nada mi amor- yo me acerco a ella y la vuelvo a abrazar

-si Andrew tenemos mucho tiempo y claro que estarás conmigo mi amor- me responde mi hermosa Sailor después de unos minutos yo me quedo frente a frente admirando sus hermosos ojos -¡Te amo! ¡Eres la sailor más hermosa de todas!- le susurro besando su cálida mejía mientras que ella dibuja una preciosa sonrisa

-¡y yo a ti Andrew! ¡Siempre te he amado!- me responde pero está nerviosa -¡gracias por hacer de mi cumpleaños un día inolvidable!- me alegra mucho saber que hice de su cumpleaños algo inolvidable

-pero falta un regalo- digo mientras me acerco hasta llegar a sus labios

-¿falta uno regalo más? ¿Y cuál es?- me pregunta sintiendo su fresco aliento y su respiración estaba acelerada me acerco a ella y ambos unimos nuestros labios fundiéndonos en un beso…

**Fin **

**bien esta historia fue mas corta pero tambien esta llena de amor... como se dieron cuenta Andrew siempre supo la verdad de Lita y la ama tal cual es y en cuanto a Lita es su sueño hecho realidad al fin estara con el amor de su vida bueno sin decir mas... Made y Lukela espero que les haya gustado este final post Sailor Moon pero eso no quiere decir que es el final de mis historias, al contrario hay mas **

**Lita Jupiter Kino**


End file.
